witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Destiny
Sword of Destiny (Polish: Miecz przeznaczenia) is the second book in Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher series in terms of internal chronology, although the original Polish edition was published in 1992, before The Last Wish (but after the Wiedźmin short story collection made obsolete by The Last Wish). Some of the individual short stories were first published in the Fantastyka magazine. The book has been translated into English, Romanian, Czech, Russian, Lithuanian, German, Dutch, Italian, Spanish, Bulgarian, Serbian, French, Finnish, Hungarian, Portuguese, Slovak and Swedish. The English translation was scheduled for publication in May 2015. The publisher of the English edition of the Witcher books decided to skip Miecz przeznaczenia and publish Blood of Elves (the first novel in the Witcher saga) directly after The Last Wish, even though the short stories in this collection take place earlier and introduce some of the characters that become major characters in the novels. There is a translated version of this book available at: On 19 January 2015, it was announced that Gollancz had acquired the rights to the book, along with The Tower of the Swallow and Lady of the Lake, and would be publishing Sword of Destiny in May 2015 to coincide with the release of . The English edition was subsequently published by Gollancz on 21 May 2015. Stories included * The Bounds of Reason (Granica możliwości) * A Shard of Ice (Okruch lodu) * Eternal Flame (Wieczny ogień) * A Little Sacrifice (Trochę poświęcenia) * The Sword of Destiny (Miecz przeznaczenia) * Something More (Coś więcej) Translations * Bulgarian: Меч на съдбата, (ИнфоДар, 2008) * Czech: Zaklínač II - Meč osudu, (Leonardo, 2000) * German: Das Schwert der Vorsehung, (Heyne Verlag, 1998) * English: The Sword of Destiny, (UK – Gollancz, 2015) * Spanish: La espada del destino, translated by Jose María Faraldo (Bibliópolis fantástica, 2003) * French: L'Épée de la Providence, Alexandre Dayet (Bragelonne, 2008) * Italian: La spada del destino, (Nord, 2011) * Lithuanian: Likimo kalavijas, (Dagonas, Kowno 1997) * Hungarian: Vaják II - A végzet kardja, (PlayOn, 2012) * Dutch: Het zwaard van het lot, (Dutch Media Uitgevers, 2012) * Finnish: Kohtalon miekka, translated by Tapani Kärkkäinen (WSOY, 2011) * Brazilian Portuguese: A Espada do Destino, translated by Thomasz Barcinski (WMF Martins Fontes, 2012) * Russian: Меч Предназначения, translated by Yevgeny Vaysbrot (АСТ, 1996) * Serbian: Mač sudbine - Saga o vešcu 2, (IPS 2010) * Slovak: Zaklínač II.: Meč osudu, (Plus, 2015) * Swedish: Ödets svärd, (Coltso, 2011) * Simplified Chinese: 猎魔人系列·卷2:宿命之剑, translated by 赵琳/小龙 (重庆出版社, 2015) * Greek : Το σπαθί του πεπρωμένου, (SELINI 2016, translated by Dimitris Houliarakis) * Turkish: Kader Kılıcı, translated by Regaip Minareci (Pegasus, 2017) Audio versions There are two audio versions of Miecz przeznaczenia available in Polish. Classic audiobook, lasting about 13 hours and read by Roch Siemianowski, was released by superNOWA (Polish publisher of Sapkowski’s works) in 1990s. In 2011, after huge success of audio play based on Sapkowski’s Narrenturm, Fonopolis and audioteka.pl released audio plays based on The Last Wish and Miecz przeznaczenia. Miecz przeznaczenia, lasting about 15 hours, was voiced by 49 actors, including Krzysztof Banaszyk (Vernon Roche in Assassins of Kings) as Geralt, Anna Dereszowska as Yennefer, Sławimir Pacek (minor characters in video games) as Dandelion, Joanna Pach (minor characters in video games) as Ciri, Wiktor Zborowski (famous Polish actor) as Istredd and Krzysztof Gosztyła as narrator. Samples from all short stories can be found on audioteka.pl’s site. Notes * Information in this wiki has been gleaned from the French edition: ISBN 978-2-35294-132-3. Book covers Okładka miecz przeznaczenia.jpg|First Polish edition Okładka miecz przeznaczenia2.jpg|Second Polish edition, cover with Geralt and Ciri Miecz przeznaczenia 2011.jpg|Fourth softcover edition, designed along with CD Projekt Pl sword of destiny new.jpg|Polish edition cover (Oct. 2014) Miecz1.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Miecz przeznaczenia audio2.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Us sword of destiny new.jpg|Current US cover Veshteryt-mech-na-sydbata-andzhej-sapkovski.jpg|Bulgarian edition meč osudu old.jpg|Old Czech edition Zaklinac 2.jpg|Czech edition zaklinac-2-mec-osudu.jpg|Second Czech edition Zaklínač II Meč Osudu.jpg|Slovak edition SwordofDestiny Dutch.jpg|Dutch edition (2012) Kohtalon Miekka.jpg|Finnish edition L'Epee de la Providence 2008.jpg|French edition - Bragalone L'Epee_de_la_Providence_2011.jpg|French edition (2011) SchwertVorsehungDtp.jpg|Second German edition - dtv SwordofDestiny Hungarian.jpg|Hungarian edition Laspadadeldestinocover.jpg|Italian edition - Nord Lithuanian SoD.jpg|Lithuanuian edition - 1997 MacSudbine.jpg|Serbian edition mac.jpg|Serbian edition (2012) Espadadestino_gr.jpg|Spanish edition - Bibliopolis espada do destino.jpg|Brazilian edition (2012) Odets Svard.jpg|Swedish edition Cover_Wiedzmin_1-8_2014.jpg|Cover of the "Wiedźmin" premium box (8 vol., Dec 2014) Cover_Wiedzmin_2-MieczPrzeznaczenia2014.png|Cover of the Polish premium edition (Dec 2014) Sword of Destiny simplified Chinese edition.png|Simplified Chinese edition (2015) cs:Meč osudu - rok vydání 2000 de:Das Schwert der Vorsehung el:Το σπαθί του πεπρωμένου es:La Espada del Destino fr:L'Epée de la Providence it:La Spada del Destino lt:Likimo Kalavijas pl:Miecz przeznaczenia pt-br:A Espada do Destino ru:Меч Предназначения (книга) sv:Ödets svärd uk:Меч Призначення Category:Short story collections